Detention With the Wrong People
by Hizashi Sekaino
Summary: Usagi, one of the schools most popular girls gets detention… with all the wrong people. And one of them has his eye on her pure soul. Starts off with Usagi bashing! You've been warned! Sexual innuendoes and content No lemons!


Uzume: Okay guys this is a first for me… I would normally never do a Usagi bashing fic. But it actually popped into my head one day. And BAM! This is what I got. I'm a little hesitant about it. But I'm just gunna wing it. Anyways it starts off as a bashing fic… but ends as a well…not bashing fic… So please hang with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters mentioned in this story. I only own Jin

Summary: Usagi one of the schools most popular girls gets detention… with all the wrong people. And one of them has his eye on her.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Usagi was written she would never do what I have her doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_** If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$

Usagi pouted as she slammed down into the desk. She couldn't believe it! She was late by one minute and Haruna-sensei gave her detention! One minute! And she hadn't even started taking roll! Life was so unfair!

"Awww what's wrong princess? Did you break a nail?" a deep voice laughed from behind her. She whipped around to see a boy with short purple hair and blue eyes smirking at her.

"Shut up Trunks." She pulled out her compact and started touching up her make-up.

Someone else snorted. "Not here even five minutes and she's already primping!"

"No one asked you Goten." He laughed and leaned back in his chair. God, why did she have to be in here with them? Of all people to get detention with!

"Whatev."

"Dude, where's Jin?" Usagi almost groaned. Jin would be here too? Ugh why was life so unfair to her!

"Dunno man, said something about finding Duo and Wufie…"

"Haha they get detention too?"

"Of course…"

"Why?"

"Snogging on the teacher's desk." Usagi gagged. Suddenly the door was flung open.

"Have no fear Jin is here! Oh… look its _Miss Graceful_." Jin sneered. She walked over to Trunks and sat on his desk. "What up bitches?"

"Do you have to be so crude?" Usagi asked.

Jin just stared at her. "Do you have to be so… I dunno… preppy?"

"Where are the others?" Goten asked.

"In the janitor's closet." She said off handedly as she started playing with Trunks' hair. "So little Miss Perfect what did you do to get in here with us low levels?"

"None of your business!" Usagi glared at them.

"Wait lemme guess… you… fell asleep in class again… and started mumbling about your gay-wad of a boyfriend… or did you just come in late like normal? Oh dear whatever will the school do now that little miss popular is like the rest of us?"

"Shut up will you?" Usagi tossed her compact at Jin, who caught it and tsk'd. "Now if you had broken that it would have been seven years bad luck!" She popped it open and started mimicking Usagi.

"Hey jo-chan wha cha doin? Oh WHOA? What's blondie doin here?" Duo stopped making Wufie run into him.

"She came in late… again." Goten snorted.

"What about you guys?"

Trunks smirked. "Haruna-sensei was bitchin' at us and I told her she needed get laid so she would shut up."

"All I did was laugh."Goten sighed.

"What about you Jin?"

She looked up and grinned manically. "Who me? Oh I was just enjoying my wonderful boyfriend here… and of course Akito-sensei happened to walk by…"

Duo sighed. "What is it with teachers and not allowing us to snog our guys huh?"

"I dunno D-kun."

"You guys are sick."

"Oh come on princess don't tell me you've never made out with your guy… oh wait… you're too prim and proper for that… abstinent until marriage and all…" [A.N. I have nothing against abstinence.]

"I don't know what you're talking about." Usagi shoved her nose in the air and blushed.

"You mean… you've never…" Duo's eyes widened as he made some lewd motions with his hands. "Dun the nasteh?"

"Of course the baka onna hasn't Maxwell! Look at her! She could be Winner's long lost twin or something!" Wufie smacked his lover over the head.

Duo pouted. "Don't be so mean Fei! And don't curse Quatre like that! It might be true! Sides I heard him and Trowa already slept together."

"What? When?" Jin jumped off the desk.

"I dunno…" The door slid open again and everyone looked up.

"AYYYYYYEEEEEE!" rang through the class as everyone tossed their hands up [A.N. Me and my friends used to do gay I know but its fun]. Sesshomaru Taisho stood in the doorway with his girlfriend Kagome Higurashi under his arm, his half brother Inuyasha with his girl Kikyo Higurashi under his arm stood behind him. The school pervert Miroku Hoshi and his girlfriend Sango Taiyja followed with Naraku Onigumo and Kagura Kaze. [A.N. Lame I know… I'm just tired…]

Usagi slammed her head down on her desk. Why oh why did she have to be put in detention with all of the wrong people! There were two groups of popular students in this school. There were the rich popular preps that dressed nice and never got in trouble, then there were the rich popular kids who dressed however they wanted and always got into trouble. Kagome Higurashi used to be a part of the former group, until she started dating Sesshomaru. They had once been friends, now the girl didn't even look at her. She had been dating Hojo, but Sesshomaru had claimed her right in front of the poor boy kissing and nipping at her neck. Making her admit that she was his and not Hojo's in front of the whole school!

"Oh look… It's Miss Goody two shoes…" a slightly feminine voice sneered.

"Jak!" Kagome squealed and hugged the effeminate teen.

"Hey what about me?"

"Ayyyyyeee!"Duo tossed his hand up.

"AYYYYEEE!" Bankostu tossed his hand up and hugged Kagome. Great just what she needed… the whole group of misfits is here now.

"Hey where's Kouga?"

"Bangin Ayame." Bankotsu made the same lewd gestures Duo had to emphasize what he just said.

"Ban!" Kagome giggled and smacked his arm.

"'s the prep doin here?" Bankostu nodded towards her smirking at her suggestively.

"Late as always Ban."

"Sheesh preps can't ever do anything right can they? Always do time for somethin stupid!"

Usagi slammed her head down on her desk again as they all started laughing. Why did the world hate her? Why was life so horrible to her? As they all found desks Kagome whispered as she walked by, "Ya know if you didn't react like a stuck up bimbo they wouldn't treat you this way."Usagi flinched then harrumphed. What did she know anyways? She was part of their group.

"Wassup babe?" She glared at Bankostu who plopped down behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Ya know Kagome's right if you didn't act so stuck up we might actually get along. You're kinda hot after all." Bankostu put his hands behind his head. "I see the way your so called friends treat you, less friendly than us ya know. We'd never hurt one of our own. I can tell you're not stupid. Yet you let them call you that. Pff."

"You don't know anything."

"I know that you _loving boyfriend_ is cheating on you, and with someone who is supposed to be your _best friend_. The same friend that is always yelling at you..." she flinched. The whole room was quiet now. This was why she had been late. She had caught him and Rei together on the way to school.

"Usagi, why do you think I switched groups?" Kagome asked. "I didn't just do it because I started dating Sesshomaru. I did it because Rei and the others are bitches." Usagi started blinking rapidly trying to keep from crying. She couldn't cry not in front of them!

Bankostu leaned up and whispered in her ear. "Ya know that so called abstinence pact you guys made? None of them keep it… believe me I would know… they've propositioned me a few times…" he tugged playfully at her hair as he leaned back slightly. "Not that I would lower myself to sleep with somethin that been ridden that many times."

"Nah Ban likes em innocent!" Jin laughed.

"Cuz it's always so fun to corrupt something pure! Right Sesshomaru?" Bankostu said close to her ear making her shiver.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru nipped at Kagome's neck as he stared at Usagi. Her eyes widened as she slid down in her seat. Oh God what he she gotten herself into? She could feel herself heat up.

Inuyasha laughed. "God I think she's more innocent than you were Gome!"

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on… haven't you ever just… let loose?" Jakostu leaned across his desk. "Ya know let your hair down? Speaking of have you ever even cut it?"

"N-no…" she whispered as she held one of her pigtails close. She felt like she could just curl up and die. She felt someone tug at her odangos and jumped. "W-what are you doing?"

"Taking your hair down what does it look like?" Jin smirked as she pulled the bobby pins out. The other girls and Jakostu all joined her and started chattering about what hair style to give her.

"Give in to the darkness in your heart…" Duo spoke in an eerie way Bankostu hummed in agreement behind her.

"Why?"She wasn't sure she wanted to know, not with Bankostu behind her.

"Well if you're gunna be a part of our group hun, you need to look fabulous while still looking badass!" Jakostu grinned. Usagi's eyes widened.

"A part of your group?" she squeaked.

"Of course." Kagura spoke up from the teachers desk. "Oh how about this one Kikyo?"

"Oh yes! An angled bob would look perfect on her!" Kagome's cousin agreed.

"Sexy yet still badass like Jak said." Sango grinned as she pulled the scissors out of a drawer. Usagi's eyes widened in fear as they came near her. She quickly closed her eyes as she heard the first snip. Within fifteen minutes they had it just the way they wanted it, and Jakotsu (Call me Jak shug!) was in front of her doing her make-up. When he was finally done (FABULOUS!), Jin handed her the compact that she had thrown earlier. Usagi gasped. She looked…older…

"I like it…" Bankostu whispered in her ear making her shiver. She shouldn't be doing this! She had a boyfriend! Who would be pissed that she cut her hair! A boyfriend who was cheating on her with her supposed best friend… if not the whole group… She looked up at the expectant faces unsure of what to do next.

Usagi walked in through the school doors laughing with the others. Her arms were linked with Kagome's and Jin's making everyone stare. She had no idea if it was because of her appearance or because she was laughing with two people who were supposed to be her enemies. After detention the day before, all the girl plus Jak and Bankostu, who swore he only came because Jak was his ride all went shopping for new clothes. After that she met Quatre his boyfriend Trowa, and Hiiro and his girlfriend Erin. She had never had more fun in her life!

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, then spun around and kissed like there was no tomorrow. Her heart stopped beating and she stopped breathing for a few seconds before the kisser finally pulled away. "Hey there good lookin!" Bankostu grinned at her.

"Fifty bucks Goten!" She heard Jin shouted behind her.

"DAMNIT!" Said teen kicked a locker.

Before she could say anything she was interrupted. "Usagi!"

"Ohhh fuck me sideways…" Duo mumbled.

Wufie narrowed his eyes before pulling the braided boy to him by his braid. "Janitors closest after this is over!"

Usagi ignored the two and turned around in Bankostu's hold. The whole group was standing not too far from them, Mamoru and Rei at the lead. They were standing close enough that she was sure that they had been holding hands. Oh God this would be a repeat of when Kagome left Hojo for Sesshomaru.

"What do you think you are doing!"Mamoru asked stepping forward.

"Well it looks like she was getting kissed senseless by Ban." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"I'll give you a repeat if you want." Bankostu smirked as he lightly kissed her neck then started nibbling on her ear. "I dun mind." Oh God she had never felt something like this before! She had never allowed Mamoru to touch her like this. She didn't even think she could bring herself to make Ban stop.

"She's my girl!"

Bankostu pulled her closer and narrowed his eyes mischievously at Mamoru. "I wouldn't count on that…" He leaned down and kissed her neck again. "Whose girl are you Usagi?" He nipped her ear and she gasped. If he kept doing this she would gladly say his! She closed her eyes and drew in a ragged breath. "Hmmm?"

"Yours…" she managed to choke out making everyone gasp. She felt him smirk against her skin and knew he was looking at Mamoru in triumph.

"See I told you… now why don't you run along? I'll take care of her unlike you."

"Why you-" Mamoru started to lunge forward.

"Leave Mamoru…" Usagi finally found her voice. "And take your whores with you."

"Usako! Can't you just see he is trying to get into your pants!" She felt Ban go rigged behind her. She molded herself against him more trying to calm him down.

"No don't call me that I stopped being your Usako when you decided to sleep with Rei! Who else have you slept with huh? Most likely Minako right? Don't think I didn't see her looking at you!" She scoffed. "I should have done this a long time ago. I should have left when Kagome did… just leave… I'm not your girl anymore." To emphasize this she turned back around in Bankostu's hold and kissed him hard.

When they didn't move the others moved to make them but were stopped by the principle. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing Takanaka-sensei!" everyone chorused.

"Then get a move on! You'll be late for class!"As everyone started to disband, her former friends glared at her promising retribution.

"You won't regret this… I promise…" Bankostu whispered in her ear and she blushed. "So innocent… I'm gunna enjoy corrupting you…"

Wouldn't she? She didn't know… and with him holding her the way he was, and doing what he was doing, she really couldn't think straight. All she knew was that he wanted to blanket her pure soul in the darkness that was his own soul showing her the sinful side of life before dragging her back to the scorching light that was reality. And she would let him.

#$%TY&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#

Uzume: So there ya go… not my best work. But it's all I could get out before falling asleep. I have a math test in a little over 6 hours. I'm waiting for a scathing remark… saying something like "you turned her into a sex crazed whore! And you're putting her into the situation where she would get raped." Well ya know what… there is a point to this story. It's called the tainting of a soul. And he might be all up in her bubble and shit, but Ban wouldn't do that in this story!

Ja Ne!


End file.
